False Hope
by Rock Gecko
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, aged sixteen, confessed his undying love for Naruto Uzumaki, also aged sixteen. The confession had been through email, and the first reply that the raven had received had sent his heart over the moon. However, the world is a cruel place.


False Hope

By Rock Gecko

Sasuke X Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The raven sat staring intently at the screen. His heart was pounding deeply in his chest and the fluttering feeling inside his stomach wouldn't stop. His wide obsidian eyes stared in awe, the email message that he had just received shone through the darkness of the room.

'I love you too.'

Earlier that week, Sasuke had sent an email to Naruto, confessing his love for the blonde, but telling him that he would understand if he didn't feel the same way. He also asked at the end, for the blonde to at least promise to be friends. A few days passed with an anxious raven, still with no reply. Finally, tonight at 9:52pm, Sasuke received an email.

Those four simple words made Sasuke's heart leap with joy, but for one reason or another, there was a nagging at the back of his mind that told him that this situation was too good to be true.

_That's not true! Naruto wouldn't fuck about with people's feelings like this! And even if he was, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose…_ Even though most of Sasuke's heart felt that those words that were sent back, were of truth and love, that little part still wouldn't die down.

Eventually, that part of Sasuke's mind finally got acknowledged and he quickly signed onto his MSN account, just to make sure. However his heart was now leaping with joy, and nothing could possibly happen to calm it down.

-----

Sasuke smiled one of his rare and beautiful smiles as he checked his contact list for all the people who were online. Naruto's name stood out blindingly, almost just like the real thing. Sasuke shook his head at his love and opened up a conversation box, hoping to finally get to have a word with his dobe. He was thinking about asking him out on a date…

**SharinganUchiha: Says: **_Hey_

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says: **_Don't send me a message like that ever again okay?_

The raven took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widened slightly. _He wouldn't have…_

**SharinganUchiha: Says:** _What was that thing you sent me back then?_

Inside, Sasuke's heart sank deeper and deeper. The feeling of numbness was beginning to spread throughout his body, as it shook from the tension as Naruto started to write his reply.

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says:** _ Not me, it was Kiba. He was fucking about on my computer._

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says: **_Like I'd send that to you…_

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says**: _No offence, but find someone else okay?_

His heartbeat was now pounding in his ears. The numbness was constricting most of his body now. Shakily, Sasuke raised his hands to type down a reply.

**SharinganUchiha: Says: **_Yeah… I kind of guessed that would be your reaction anyway…_

The pressure was building up. The raven had to thump his fist against his chest just to be able to breathe.

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says: **_Bye._

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says: **_Never speak to me again._

**Hokage! Dattebayo!: Says: ** _See ya._

Hokage! Dattebayo! _appears to be offline._

The pressure subsided, only to be replaced by numbness, taking control over his body. The heartbeat that had sounded throughout his head, could only barely be heard. The sound of shattering instead found it's way to the Uchiha's ears. The sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips. The obsidian orbs which was shone with an arrogant glint, were now dull and uncaring. _Never speak to me again…_ Those words had etched themselves into the raven's mind, and repeated itself mockingly. Sasuke's smile returned, but this time, there was no emotion behind it.

_Never speak to me again…_

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll make sure you never have to hear from me again…" Metal greedily tasted skin, as the silent sound of the door to the bathroom closed itself off from the rest of the world.

-----

When someone confesses their love for you, a lot of things can happen. Luckily for some people, the person that confessed their love, is also the person whom they love as well. However, there's always the people who confess a one-sided love. This happens often, and unfortunately, most of the after-effects can be catastrophic.

Sasuke Uchiha, aged sixteen, confessed his undying love for Naruto Uzumaki, also aged sixteen. The confession had been through email, and the first reply that the raven had received had sent his heart over the moon.

However, the world is a cruel place, and there are people out there, who like to fuck with other people's emotions.

The moral of the story is: Even though someone confesses their love for you, yet you don't love them back, you should not give them false hope. Give them false hope, you break them more than you can ever imagine.

And when you reply back to them explaining the situation? At least try and keep the disgust to yourself and think how the other feels.

Because like Naruto, you will find yourself standing in an all black suit and paying you're respect, to a single marble gravestone, of which there will always be the reminder of the how a broken sould ended up six feet under the ground.

_By love…_

-----

**A/N: **Yeah… Don't ask. I really needed something to relate to so I wrote this after my email. Luckily for you reviewers I don't care about trivial things like love and haven't done a Sasuke XD


End file.
